Regione Calabria
CREATORS NOTE: Please do edit her! ^^ ''' Regione Calabria is a Region in Southern Italy. Her human name is Carmela Vargas. ''Appearence'' Calabria has dark chocolate brown hair, much darker than her two brother’s. Her skin is also a bit darker than her brother’s and shes really short. She normally wears a white t-shirt with a tuxedo style vest and black skinny jeans with white combat boots. Occasionally she’ll be seen with a small knife attached to her belt. But only when she feels like she might need it. When she's being lazy at home or at the beach she normally just wears a white t-shirt with lose black shorts and slip-on shoes. ''Personalty and Interests'' Calabria was raised by South Italy and Greece in the past, but she acts a lot more like North Italy then either of them. At first she comes off as really rude and stubborn but once you get to know her you'll see that shes really hyperactive, ditzy, clumsy and cheerful unlike Romano. However if she’s stressed, tired, hungry or pissed off she starts acting like Romano and gets really pissy. Most nations try to avoid her when she's in this kind of mood, normally because she starts flat out insulting everyone and everything. She always tries to act tough like a mafia member but its really easier to make her run and hide. Although sometimes when shes really mad she stays put. She picks up on Romano's bad language and habit for calling people ‘bastard’. She’s somewhat tsundere and she normally isn’t too polite to people she first meets. Once she trusts you though shes back to being like North Italy. Since her region is involved with the Mafia she can strongly resemble mafia members. Shes really sarcastic and sassy to people she doesn’t like and shes extremely skilled with a knife. But whenever shes threatened by a country she chickens out and pretends she has no idea whats happening and then usually hides behind France or Belarus even though shes more often then not able to defend herself easily. Aside from that she loves to go to the beach and loves animals. She has a Calabrese Horse named Diablo and an Abruzzesse Mastiff named Spirito, which translates from Italian to Spirit. She loves writing and she likes to sing but she admits that she is terrible with drawing, painting etc. She has an obsession with tomatoes similar to Romano’s just not as bad. She also really, really likes licorice, considering the regions licorice is some of the best in the world. She likes the outdoors a lot to, especially the beach. She thinks she gets it from Greece since she was under his rule way before Italy's. Even though she was raised first by Greece she was never that fond of cats. She prefers dogs but she likes to play with cats on occasion. She loves cuddling with them whenever she finds them which is something she also thinks she gets from Greece. And her habit of taking naps, though Italy is constantly taking a nap she could get it from the both of them. ''Relationships '' '''South Italy Calabria and Romano have a pretty good brother/sister relationship despite their attitudes. They both love tomatoes and calling people bastards. And they’re both slightly jealous of North Italy. Romano also got Spirito for her when she was younger. Calabria hates to admit it but she is really dependent on her brother and clings to him a lot even though its not in her nature and that Romano is normally hiding behind Spain. They often fight over who gets the last tomato whenever only one is left and normally Spain comes in to take it while they're to busy fighting. She also really likes to cook with Romano even though he isn't as good at cooking as North Italy. She likes to mess around with him with Spain a lot to which really does get on his nerves, but overall they have a good relationship. Greece Since Calabria belonged to Greece before Italy, she is very close to him and thinks of him as her real brother. They are very good friends still. Calabria never really disliked Greece that much, although she did have to work for him a lot when she was younger. She looks up to him and takes an interest in his mythology.Even though they are pretty much polar opposites they still get along and bond over their rivalry with Turkey, Although Greece has to deal with him a lot more than Calabria does. France She and France have a surprisingly good relationship, which confuses other nations because of France’s nature. She looks up to him as an older brother and likes to follow him around a lot. He calls her his shadow sometimes because of how attached she is to him, much to Romano's displeasure. France doesn't mind to much accept for when she starts playing around with his hair, which is a habit of hers. She finds it hilarious about how much France cares about his hair. They sometimes have a bit of a Germany-Italy relationship, where she feels the need to hide behind him over the stupidest things. She always uses the excuse "I'm Italian, what do you expect?" whenever she gets scared of something. And that happens a lot. Turkey She and Turkey are rivals for no particular reason. It started when Italy managed to beat Turkey once and he didn't get over it quite as fast as she wanted him to. He claims that he doesn't hate her enough to want her dead or anything like that while she claims that if she were her own country she would most likely constantly be at war with him. They have a relationship similar to England and France's. Belarus Calabria and Belarus are oddly really good friends. Even though Belarus is quiet and usually stalking her brother and Calabria is the exact opposite they still hang out a lot. Calabria uses her as a human shield sometimes since most of the other nations of afraid of her. Calabria admits to at one point having a bit of a crush on her way before she ever met America. Calabria always refers to Belarus as her best friend even though she isn't to sure of how Belarus feels about her. She does try to get her away from Russia though, only because she feels a bit bad for Russia when he's being stalked. These are usually the times whe Spain Even though she was raised by Romano she doesn't mind Spain to much at all. She thinks hes a great friend and doesn't see why Romano hates him so much. Even though she is convinced that Romano only pretends to hate Spain. They like to mess around with Romano a lot which does get on his nerves. Spain was the first person to teach Calabria how to actually ride a horse and now shes almost as good as he is. She thinks of Spain as a mentor in some ways which no one really understands. America She and America have been really good friends for a long time and she even admits to having a (not so) secret crush on him, although he seems oblivious to it. They talk a lot and she gets her energetic trait from being around him so much. She likes to play video games with him every now and then and he enjoys hanging out with her. Japan Calabria usually refers to Japan as ‘Senpai’ because of his art skills. She respects him even though he finds her a bit annoying sometimes.She really likes his anime and manga and pretty much everything about his culture. She tries to get more involved in his culture but whenever she goes to visit him she ends up either breaking something of his or almost setting his house on fire. Thats why he tries to avoid having her come over a lot.